1. Field
The present application relates to electronic equipment with a hinge mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, electronic equipment with a hinge mechanism includes a notebook computer, a foldable mobile telephone, a portable game player, and the like. In such electronic equipment, each of two housings coupled rotatably by the hinge mechanism contains electric components such as an electric circuit board. For example, as for the notebook computer, a first housing contains a motherboard, etc., and a second housing contains a liquid crystal display, etc. The electric components in the first housing and the second housing often are connected electrically by a cable. At this time, the cable often is routed near the hinge mechanism.
However, when the cable is routed near the hinge mechanism, the cable may be disconnected due to the turning movement of the first housing and the second housing.
JP 2003-049823 A discloses a configuration in which, in a rotary hinge mechanism supporting a main body part and rotation part of the electronic equipment, a through hole is provided at a position eccentric from a rotation center axis for improving the degree of freedom in design of the electric wire routing.
JP 2003-018263 A discloses a configuration in which, in a mobile telephone having a first and second housings and a hinge portion, a means for regulating a shift range of a cable is provided for avoiding disconnection of the cable.
JP 06-310874 A discloses a configuration in which, in foldable electronic equipment having two housings and a hinge portion, a blind sheet is provided for preventing disconnection of a wiring pattern.
JP 05-046561 A discloses a configuration in which, in electronic equipment having a main body, cover and hinge, improvements are made for preventing disconnection, etc.
JP 06-152491 A discloses a configuration in which, in a foldable mobile telephone, improvements are made for preventing disconnection of the cable.
In the conventional art, the tension of the cable increases when the second housing is closed with respect to the first housing, which sometimes results in the cable disconnection.
For suppressing the increase in the tension of the cable, there is a method in which the cable is made longer. However, when the cable is made long, it loosens greatly inside the housing when the second housing is in an open state with respect to the first housing. Accordingly, a space for arranging the loosened cable is required in the housing or near the hinge mechanism, which inhibits the downsizing of the electronic equipment. Especially, in the compact electronic equipment such as a mobile telephone terminal, since a space for the cable route is narrow, it is difficult to allocate a space for arranging the loosened cable.